Together, in our time
by 4evrsor
Summary: A romantic fan fiction about Inuyasha and Kagome. Will kagome ever admit to Inuyasha? Will Inuyasha feel the same way? Will Inuyasha ever swallow his pride? Full of romance, full of drama, many couples. RR
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE TO EVERYONE**

This is a brand new Inuyasha and Kagome fanfiction. I hope all that read this like it, because I know I do.

P.S. I haven't been in the writing spirit lately, but now I am so get ready for lots of fictions 

Rated: R

Warnings:

Extreme sexual content, violence, mild language

Viewer discretion is advised

CHAPTER 1 : Just A Jewel Detector? 

Kagome walked silently threw the Inuyasha forest. She was very board. There was no lead on the shards, so this was the time to relax, but everyone was quite board of relaxation, they wanted some action. "Kagome!" Shippo shouted. The kitsune hopped on Kagome's shoulder. "Hey Shippo, what's up?" "Nothing" Shippo replied. "Hey Shippo, you know where Inuyasha is?" "No" "We should be heading back to Kaede's. Kaede probably has stew ready, k" "O.k." Shippo hopped off Kagome's shoulder and jogged on the way back to Kaede's.

Kagome was right, stew was already cooked, and everyone was almost finished. "It's about time," Inuyasha shouted. Everyone shuffled out of the hut, except Inuyasha and Kagome. "You could have been killed!" Inuyasha shouted "You didn't even take you bow!" he continued. "How are we suppose to find the jewel shards without you?" Kagome couldn't believe what she just heard. "Is that all I am just a jewel detector" Kagome said on the verge of tears. Inuyasha was silent. Kagome stormed out of the hut crying. Inuyasha could smell the saltwater.

Meanwhile

Kagome ran to the well, tears spilling from her chocolate orbs. "I hate him," Kagome yelled trying to take out her rage. Inuyasha overheard everything she said. "Kagome wait…" Inuyasha shouted, but it was too late, Kagome was already in the well.

Inuyasha felt hurt. He ran over to the well. 'I am not going to get her, I'll just get sit again.' he thought. Inuyasha hopped up onto his favorite branch on the sacred tree, the 'Place where we first met.' he got comfy and closed his eyes to think.

With Kagome

Kagome pushed past her mother and ran into her room. She pulled the Buyo of the bed and cried into her pillow. "Is something the matter dear?" Mrs. H asked (Her mother) "Go away" Kagome said in between sobs. Mrs. H sighed. "Ok, come down when your hungry, supper's ready" "I'm not hungry" came Kagome's muffled voice. Mrs. H sighed again. 'Must have something to do with Inuyasha.' her mother thought.

With Sango, Miroku and Shippo and Kirara

"Not another fight!" Miroku moaned. "I know, Inuyasha and Kagome fight like cats and dogs" Sango exclaimed. "Makes sense, after all Inuyasha is a dog demon" Shippo stated. "But Kagome isn't a cat" the Kitsune got lost in his own world of 'cats and dogs'

With Kagome

"Just a jewel detector!" Kagome repeated sadly. She was taking a nice hot bath. "Dear, can I come in?" Mrs. H asked. "Wait, I'll do the curtain, k." Mrs. Higurashi opened the door, and sat down. So, what happed with Inuyasha?

Flashback

Kagome was right, stew was already cooked, and everyone was almost finished. "It's about time," Inuyasha shouted. Everyone shuffled out of the hut, except Inuyasha and Kagome. "You could have been killed!" Inuyasha shouted "You didn't even take you bow!" he continued. "How are we suppose to find the jewel shards without you?" "Is that all I am just a jewel detector" Kagome said on the verge of tears. Inuyasha was silent. Kagome stormed out of the hut crying. Inuyasha could smell the saltwater.

End flashback.

"I see" Miss. H said. "So…"

Meanwhile

Inuyasha looked up. He seemed to be in deep thought. Inuyasha was thinking about Kagome, than about the rest of the gang, then…Kikyo? Inuyasha gazed at the sky. Than an 'All to familiar scent caught his nose. "Kikyo!" Inuyasha happened to se a soul stealer fly by. It was obviously trying to get him to fallow it, to Kikyo.

With Kagome

Kagome put on her pajamas. She set on her alarm and hopped into her bed. A small tear slipped from her eye. She was remembering the 'earlier events' 'Just a jewel detector' she repeated. She was trying to sleep, but she couldn't. She was thinking about Inuyasha and a weird vibe told her she had to check up on Inuyasha, even though she was pissed off at him for being such a jerk. She redressed herself and wondered outside. She opened the shrine door and readied herself to jump into the bone eater's well.

With Inuyasha

He wondered threw the forest, following the soul stealer. "Kikyo!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he wondered into an opening in the forest. "Inuyasha, you have returned to me, now you will fallow me to the depths of hell. It's time to repay your debt to me, for killing me." "Kikyo, I…" Inuyasha said but was cut off by Kikyo's voice. "You did say you will come with me to hell, remember your fidelity." "I will come with you to hell, Kikyo!" Inuyasha said as he walked over to her.

With Kagome

"Where's Inuyasha!" Kagome asked her friend Sango. "I don't know, Kagome" Sango said. Just than a soul stealer flew by Sango. "I bet he went to see that Kikyo." Kagome stated sadly. "I'll go find him."

With Inuyasha

"Now Inuyasha, stop wasting time and just come with me to hell. Its your fidelity that bound you hear. Don't forget Inuyasha, you are mine and only mine, that the wench Kagome's." Inuyasha snapped back to reality. 'Kagome' Inuyasha said in his head. 'I guess if I'm to go to hell, it should be now. I'm Kikyo's, that's the way it is. I don't want her to watch this and cry, she said she hates me, after all.' "Inuyasha" Kikyo nudged him. "Come on, I don't have all eternity." Kikyo harshly said. "Ok, Kikyo lets repay my debt to you, it's now or never." "Good Inuyasha, fallow me to hell!" Kikyo got out of the tree. Inuyasha then followed.

With Kagome

She ran swiftly threw the forest, looking for Inuyasha. The miko was exhausted, she had been running at full speed, as fast as her legs could carry her. Kagome hadn't even taken a breath, nor slow her pace. The miko's mind was set on one thing and one thing alone, Inuyasha, HER Inuyasha, not Kikyo's. Then the miko stopped at the sound of voices. She recognized the voices to be those of Kikyo's and Inuyasha's. "Inuyasha, kiss me!" Kikyo said. Inuyasha hesitated. "Now you fool!" Kikyo growled. Inuyasha took a step forward, to Kikyo. "I can't just let him go too hell, after all that we had been threw." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha took another step forward. Now he was almost within Kikyo's arm reach. 'Stop!' Kagome moaned in her head. 'I must save him, I must do something, for him' another foot closer. 'I have to…I can't watch.' The final step. Inuyasha's lips collided with Kikyo's. To Inuyasha, it felt as though he had just kissed a clay pot. Kagome's orbs filled up with tears. She bit back her crying and focused on a more important subject, Inuyasha was about to go to hell, and Kagome would just sit around and watch. The miko was about to scream for Inuyasha when her mouth was suddenly gripped tight. It was Kikyo's soul stealer. Kagome squirmed, but to no use. Now she was about to watch the one she loved, get taken away from her before her eye's, by the one she hates, to the depths of hell!

The miko cried. In a couple more seconds, Inuyasha will be burning with clay-pot, in the fiery flames of hell. Kagome stopped. 'If I can only…' the Miko thought. Kagome concentrated all of her miko strength on the soul stealer. The soul stealer writhed as it blew into oblivion! "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted with every ounce of strength she had. "The void of hell was just about to close but suddenly Inuyasha snapped back into reality. Inuyasha pulled away from Kikyo. "Kagome?' Inuyasha shouted. The Hanyou turned around to face the miko he loved so much. Inuyasha refaced Kikyo. "Kikyo I…I can't go to hell with you!" Kikyo was taken back. Kagome gasped. "Naraku isn't even dead." Kikyo had a death glare on her face! "You, YOU…" The soul stealers surrounded her, then she was gone. "Inu…Yasha" Kagome ran and practically jumped into Inuyasha's embrace. Kagome cried into the hanyou's haori. Then she backed away, giving him one sad glance before running back in the direction of the village.

'I have too stop hurting Kagome like this.' The hanyou thought. 'I have too choose, Kikyo or Kagome.' Inuyasha jumped into a tree branch too think.

In the Morning

Kagome moaned as she opened her tired eyes. The miko instantly noticed that she was on something moving and that her head was resting against something silver with dog-ears. She recognized it to be her loving hanyou companion that she traveled with. Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Morning" the hanyou said. "Morning" Kagome said with sleep in her voice. The miko looked up and noticed Kirara and Sango, along with a perverted monk named Miroku and an ever-so-annoying kitsune named Shippo. "Where are we?" The miko asked. "We are in a northern forest, about half a day away from the village." Sango said as she lowered Kirara to speak with her friend. "Why, why are we here?" "Back to Kaede's village." Sango pulled away from her friend.

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered in Inuyasha's ear "What" Inuyasha asked Kagome in response. "Can we, um stop at that hot spring?" Kagome replied pointing to the hot spring. "Please, please, please, please!" Kagome begged. The hanyou sighed. "Fine!" what a shocker! Inuyasha just gave in to Kagome, like that. "Thank you Inuyasha." She said as he slowed down.

Later

Kagome and Sango where soaking in the hot spring. "Do you think Miroku will look?" Sango asked her friend. "Probably!" Kagome said with a giggle" "Dumb monk" Sango said joining her friend in laughter. "Why do you think Inuyasha gave in so easily?" Kagome asked the exterminator as she surfaced for air. "I honesty don't know." "You know where we are going?" asked the miko. "I'll tell you the story!" replied the exterminator.

Flashback

"And your sure you seen a jewel shard" the monk known as Miroku asked. "Yeah, I'm sure of it, damn monk, I seen it with my very eyes." Inuyasha retorted. "And your sure…" "Yes monk, so just shut up!" Inuyasha snapped. Coming to a halt, Inuyasha pointed to a horde of demons. "There!" the hanyou shouted. Kagome slipped a sleeping miko off his back and on to Kirara. "Keep her safe." He warned. "Also try and wake her up!" he told Sango as both him and Miroku ran towards the horde of demons Inuyasha believed to be the horde with the shard. The battle ended in about ten seconds as the horde was decimated with a blow from the wind scar and the powerful wind tunnel from the 'o so perverted' monk and his hand that like to grab women's asses! "It was the hand!" he would say. Does he honestly think we would believe that bullshit! Anyway, the battle was over and the jewel was in Inuyasha's possession. And than they were on their way back to Kaede's, and You where STILL sleeping!

End flashback

Sango finished. "O…k." Kagome replied taking in the information she had just heard. "Anyway, why were you crying last night?"

Flashback

She ran swiftly threw the forest, looking for Inuyasha. The miko was exhausted, she had been running at full speed, as fast as her legs could carry her. Kagome hadn't even taken a breath, nor slow her pace. The miko's mind was set on one thing and one thing alone, Inuyasha, HER Inuyasha, not Kikyo's. Then the miko stopped at the sound of voices. She recognized the voices to be those of Kikyo's and Inuyasha's. "Inuyasha, kiss me!" Kikyo said. Inuyasha hesitated. "Now you fool!" Kikyo growled. Inuyasha took a step forward, to Kikyo. "I can't just let him go too hell, after all that we had been threw." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha took another step forward. Now he was almost within Kikyo's arm reach. 'Stop!' Kagome moaned in her head. 'I must save him, I must do something, for him' another foot closer. 'I have to…I can't watch.' The final step. Inuyasha's lips collided with Kikyo's. To Inuyasha, it felt as though he had just kissed a clay pot. Kagome's orbs filled up with tears. She bit back her crying and focused on a more important subject, Inuyasha was about to go to hell, and Kagome would just sit around and watch. The miko was about to scream for Inuyasha when her mouth was suddenly gripped tight. It was Kikyo's soul stealer. Kagome squirmed, but to no use. Now she was about to watch the one she loved, get taken away from her before her eye's, by the one she hates, to the depths of hell!

The miko cried. In a couple more seconds, Inuyasha will be burning with clay-pot, in the fiery flames of hell. Kagome stopped. 'If I can only…' the Miko thought. Kagome concentrated all of her miko strength on the soul stealer. The soul stealer writhed as it blew into oblivion! "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted with every ounce of strength she had. "The void of hell was just about to close but suddenly Inuyasha snapped back into reality. Inuyasha pulled away from Kikyo. "Kagome?' Inuyasha shouted. The Hanyou turned around to face the miko he loved so much. Inuyasha refaced Kikyo. "Kikyo I…I can't go to hell with you!" Kikyo was taken back. Kagome gasped. "Naraku isn't even dead." Kikyo had a death glare on her face! "You, YOU…" The soul stealers surrounded her, then she was gone. "Inu…Yasha" Kagome ran and practically jumped into Inuyasha's embrace. Kagome cried into the hanyou's haori. Then she backed away, giving him one sad glance before running back in the direction of the village.

End flashback

Now even Sango felt as though she was about to break out in tears. "Kagome, I'm so sorry?" "Sango, you didn't do anything." Kagome stated while wiping away Sango's tear. Of coarse, Kagome was shedding a few tears of her own. "Kagome your, your like a sister to me, it ails me when your sad Kagome!" Kagome's mood cheered up a bit. "I'm sad when your sad, Sango." "I'm sad that you're sad that I'm sad." "I'm sad when you're sad that I'm sad that you're sad." "Shut up!" Sango said in a whisper as she hugged her best friend.

Meanwhile

Inuyasha and the ever-so-perverted monk sat in a smaller hot spring, along with Shippo and Kirara was pawing fish in the river. "Inuyasha, do you think that the girls are safe, I mean the don't have any protection?" "Their fine monk" 'I ain't giving in to that perverted monks perverted ideas to see Sango or Kagome nude.' "But Inuyasha," "NO MONK!" Miroku sat back down. " I can't believe you, you're going to risk their lives." "You just want to take a peep at them naked, don't you!" 'Um, no." Miroku said trying to be all sweet and innocent. "Bullshit monk, that is exactly what you're trying to do so don't you even think about it!" "Alright, alright, you got me, oh A DEMON" the monk shouted. Inuyasha turned the way he pointed. "There's no demon" Inuyasha said to himself. He turned around and noticed that the monk was already off. Inuyasha was about to chase after him but decided that it would be more interesting to see Sango beat the shit out of him. "Inuyasha, aren't you going after him?" The little kitsune asked. "Now, watch Sango beat Miroku up." Inuyasha said as he pulled Shippo up and placed him where he could see.

Meanwhile

"What was that screaming?" Sango yelled. "I don't know, lets check it out." Kagome replied. The girls got their towels and hurried to the shrubs. Sango looked down and noticed a bush swaying, IN NO WIND! Sango checked behind to see Miroku eyeing her. For that he got 4 good swats in the face. "Grrr" Sango growled as she walked off. Kagome continued until she seen Inuyasha laughing. Le laughed so much he fell out of his hot spring. He stopped and noticed Kagome starring at him. He stood up, then realized he was completely naked! Kagome shrieked as she dropped her towel. Now the both were completely nude. Inuyasha jumped into his hot spring blushing. "SSSSSSSSSIIIIITTTT" she yelled as she ran back to her hot spring!

Hoped you enjoyed the story. I'll update when I got reviews.

PS If writers block is when your just not in the writing spirit, than I had a bad case of it, but not no more so please review and I'll update! 


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE TO EVERYONE**

This is a brand new Inuyasha and Kagome fanfiction. I hope all that read this like it, because I know I do.

P.S. I haven't been in the writing spirit lately, but now I am so get ready for lots of fictions 

Rated: R

Warnings:

Extreme sexual content, violence, mild language

Viewer discretion is advised

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing to do with Inuyasha 

**CHAPTER 2: The final battle**

He ran, along with a feline neko demon named Kirara, a powerful demon slayer named Sango. A lecherous monk named Miroku and his personal favorite, a miko that goes by the name of Kagome. "Over their!" the miko shouted pointing to a pack of blood thirsty demons. The demons seem to be devouring a family of people, they had already been killed. Inuyasha raised his beloved sword called Tetsusiaga. "Wind Scar" the hanyou shouted and before he could even lower his blade the horde had already been evaporated. A jewel shard fell to the ground and was picked up by Kagome. The miko opened the container, which held their current jewel shards. The gang didn't even hesitate to continue on. "I'll kill that bastard with my bare hands!" Inuyasha shouted out of rage. The demon had decimated a village and fed his rabid pack of jack asses the remains. The demon was obviously searching for shards.

"He will pay!" Sango shouted. This had been the third village that they came across that was totally destroyed, and it brought back all too painful memories. "Curse him" Miroku whispered.

Inuyasha doubled his pace. He had too get to another village before its citizens where swallowed. Than the gang came to a sudden halt. The next town was on the other side of this mountain. It would take to long to go around and there are barriers going up. And which would take too long to remove. Only one thing was registering threw the hanyou's mind. 'If you cant go up, or around, you plow threw.' Inuyasha raised Tetsusiaga and shouted, "Wind scar" The large mountain crumbled into tiny pebbles.

With Naraku

"Release the gates." Naraku said to the guard. "You have no authority, who are you, I wont let you in!" the guard stated, pushing on the end of his yari (Spear) into the ground. The wicked demon laughed. "Then I will let myself in!" The hell demon released his whip-like limbs. He had thrust one of his limbs right threw the guards. The blood spattered everywhere and Naraku threw the carcass down.

With the gang

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Great, it's the mangy wolf." Inuyasha stated. His voice held irritation. A twister appeared before Kagome. "Kagome!" Kouga shouted "I brought these for you!" Kouga held out a bouquet of flowers. Kagome blushed and seeing this Kouga smiled and Inuyasha growled. "I thought we were going after Naraku?" "We are Inuyasha, just give me a second:" Inuyasha replied with his 'Feh' noise. Inuyasha got the scent of something equal to Kouga, Sesshomaru! "Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled.

"Rin, stay with Jaken." Sesshomaru ordered. "Yes milord" Rin replied. "Milord why, do you smell something?" Jaken asked. "Yes Jaken, I smell Naraku, that filthy bastard!" Sesshomaru responded.

"Kagome, we are going!" Inuyasha stated, obviously irritated. Inuyasha and Kirara took full speed towards the village that was under attack. "Naraku, you sick bastard, I'll rip you guts out!" Inuyasha shouted. Naraku turned around to see Inuyasha and his gang. "Here comes that mutt and his pathetic group, the exterminator, the monk and that miko. "I'll enjoy this!" Naraku hissed.

Raising his hand, an army of demons came out to assist those already assisting Naraku. Inuyasha jumped up and pulled his Tetsusiaga out of its sheath, and brought it down with every once of energy the hanyou had, releasing the power of the Wind Scar. Naraku simply raised his hand and an invincible barrier went around him and his demons. "Your pathetic, half-breed!" Naraku shouted. "There is now no way you can break my barrier!" "We'll see about that!" Inuyasha shouted as Tetsusiaga started to glow red. "I will break the barrier" and with all the power he could muster, he released another devastating Wind Scar. The barrier started to glow bright for a couple seconds. When the brightness faded, the barrier was still untouched. "Damn!" Inuyasha growled. "Come and fight you coward!" "Inuyasha, help!" Kagome shrieked. The hanyou turned around and saw Kagome, HIS miko being dragged into a barrier. "Impossible!" Sango exclaimed. "Nothing can pass in and out of a barrier." Inuyasha jumped at the demon just as it passed threw the barrier. Instead of landing on the demon and ripping out its spleen, he got an unpleasant kiss from the hard shield. 'Damn, I cant save her!' Naraku laughed wickedly. "Now, I'll kill her right before your very eyes, half-breed!"

Kagome screamed in pain as Naraku slowly sunk his nails into her flesh. "I'm not going to kill her quickly" Naraku hissed, "I'll relish this by causing as much pain as a can inflict, in the most amount of time!" "Quit it!" Inuyasha hissed. "Touch her again and I'll…" Inuyasha gasped as Naraku slid his powerful claw across the top of Kagome's chest. A little bit of blood started to drip and Kagome screamed! "No, you sick fuck! Let go of her!" Inuyasha growled. 'I must keep trying, for Kagome.' Raising Tetsusiaga again, he released another powerful shock wave, than another, and another, and another, and than one last one as he collapsed on his knees, exhausted.

The five shock waves hit Naraku's barrier, full power. And still, it left not even a dent! "Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!" Inuyasha moaned, "How the hell am I supposed to help Kagome if I cant even fucking touch her…But I must keep trying, I must keep trying to get through." Naraku laughed again. "He can't even get in, too bad for him!" Naraku turned and looked at the miko in his arms. Naraku slid his claw down her throat, down her chest, her stomach, her waist, and lower. Kagome started to cry. Behind Inuyasha, a dust tornado appeared, and out of it came Kouga. "Get away from my mate!" Kouga shouted. "Your mate!" Naraku laughed.

10 Minutes later

Kouga fell to the ground, exhausted. For the last ten minutes, he had tried to punch his way threw the barrier, but to no use. 'Damn!' Kouga cursed. Inuyasha and Kagome seemed to go into a short trans, and for some reason, able to perfectly communicate with each other. "Ka-go-me, I I…"Inuyasha continued, but found that his mouth went dry. "Inu, yasha, I…I failed you, you told me to be strong, and I, I, I didn't fight back enough, like I promised you and, and now you, have to face, our enemy, our, our…adversary, without, without me I wish I could be there, but, you, me, no…Kikyo, will live together, happily, hopefully. I just wish, you don't fallow her to, to hell." Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry, please forgive me, please"

"That's enough out of you I'd say." Naraku stated coldly. "Meet my new incarnation!" a demon walked out of the crowd. The demon had 3 eye's, 4 legs, and 2 arms with huge blades coming from them. The demon walked over to the helpless miko. It opened its mouth and seemed to breathe in Kagome's essence. Kagome's eyes went dark and lifeless. "Kag-o-me?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome turned her head to see the hanyou's last hopes of saving her, leave him. For the first time ever, she actually saw tears. But she didn't care, something in her desperately wanted to kill him. She walked out of the barrier, impressing everyone on Inuyasha's side. Kagome glowered as she raised her bow, set the arrow, pull back the string, and released. The arrow flew right at Inuyasha, but he no longer cared. The only thing he ever really loved that much had been taken from him. Now he was all alone, like in his childhood. The arrow pierced him in the shoulder, but didn't even phase him. It went threw, and drew some blood, but to everyone's surprise he didn't even flinch, or try to remove the arrow. Think about it, why would he. It didn't matter anymore. Kagome was gone, and gone for good, and soon he would be too, but who cares. Kagome reloaded her bowstring. And with another swift shot, the arrow pierced Inuyasha in the left leg. Now he had another wound that would take a long time to heal. Inuyasha took a step towards the miko, the lifeless, dead on the inside miko. And again, Kagome reached for another arrow and readied it.

"Inuyasha, wake up. You are not getting shot by Kagome, but by a lifeless puppet, kind of like Kagura's spell." Sango shouted, trying to wake Inuyasha up from his depression. "Its no use, Sango, he wont listen" Miroku stated "So what should we do?" Sango asked. "Well, we can pray." Miroku answered.

Naraku smiled. 'I'm enjoying this!' the third arrow was sent Inuyasha's way, intended to end his life, once and for all. But it was not going to be so easy. The third arrow pierced Inuyasha in his foot. Going right threw and piercing the soil. Inuyasha pulled his foot threw the arrow and continued walking, ever so slowly towards his lost love, his miko, Kagome. Kagome reached for her second last arrow. And steadied her aim. "Kill him already!" Naraku cursed. Inuyasha was now only about seven steps away from the miko and Kagome already had her arm in position and was about to release the fourth arrow. Her fingers lost their grip and the arrow and hit Inuyasha in his knee. Realizing that he couldn't walk anymore, he reached down and removed the arrow and continued. "Kagome, I WILL get threw to you, if it is the last thing I do, well actually it will be the last thing that I do." Four, three, two the fifth and final arrow hit Inuyasha, dead on in his chest. He seemed to choke as blood gushed out of his mouth.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted. Inuyasha seemed to grab a hold of his heart. The blood splattered all over Kagome's school uniform. Inuyasha fell to the ground, without a pulse. Kagome seemed to retrieve her soul, and her eyes flashed normal again. "Inu, Inuyasha, did I…kill!" Kagome's eyes filled up with tears.

She wasn't able to talk for about five minutes. "Inuyasha, you promised you wouldn't leave me!" Inuyasha did not respond. "I'm so sorry. But a sorry wont bring you back, I, I just wish I could of said to you that" she seemed to choke on her saliva, 'Stupid, stupid, stupid.' Kagome mentally cursed herself. "I, I just wanted to say that I…I love you, Inuyasha, I LOVE you" Inuyasha's lifeless body did not respond. "I always have, and only if I would have admit my feelings earlier, we could be…" Kagome choked again.

Inuyasha's bangs seemed to cover his eyes. And little did the crying miko notice, The dead hanyou's body seemed to shake. "Inuyasha?" Kagome gasped. The FULL-FLEDGED demon jumped up and hissed at the barrier. Naraku even looked shocked. Raising his claw, Inuyasha ran at the barrier and slashed at the barrier. The hanyou, well now full demon lashed at the barrier and for a second even Naraku was worried. But not even the demon, full of rage could break the barrier. Naraku laughed and that was about to command his force in for the kill but Inuyasha's hand, for some reason was now on the halt of the all-mighty Tetsusiaga. Inuyasha's eyes seemed to return regular, but back to red. "Mate hurt, hurters will pay with its life!" the demon hissed. Kagome gasped. 'Did, did he just call me, mate?' Inuyasha's eyes returned to normal as he fell to his knees, out of breath.

Kagome ran to him, and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. "Inuyasha, I was so scared!" she cried into his haori. Inuyasha embraced he back. Naraku growled. "I'm sick of this game, and now I will end it." Naraku shot his lash-like limb at Inuyasha's miko. "No" Inuyasha screamed as Kagome went flying. Inuyasha had a quick flashback: I, I just wanted to say that I…I love you, Inuyasha, I LOVE you. End flash. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusiaga and it glowed bright red, in fact brighter than ever before.

"Naraku, now YOU DIE!" Inuyasha hissed as he jumped up in the air and brought down the sword with all of his strength. The Wind scar that was released was more devastating than ever before. The raw determination and passion Inuyasha had for Kagome drove him to put every once of strength into this. The blast shot strait at Naraku, but he laughed, knowing that now matter how hard he tried, the barrier would just not break. But Naraku was wrong! After the brightness dissipated, the barrier was blown into smithereens, along with half of his force, including his new incarnation. The rest of Kagome's essence flowed back into her fragile body, giving her energy, the energy to get up and return to Inuyasha. Naraku gasped. Not even he was expecting those results.

Sango and Miroku were about to join the battle when Kagura showed up, ready for war. "Fine, if you want a battle, than you got it!" Miroku shouted, but Kagura just walked over the perverted monk and whispered into his ear. "I request something!" Kagura whispered in the monk's ear. "If you can set me free by killing Naraku, I can get you the jewel, all of it!" Kagura said. "Kagura, why do you want us to kill Naraku?" "I told you already, to set me free. I don't want to live a life imprisoned by some sick bastard."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Sango asked.

"Wind scar" Inuyasha yelled as he summoned the full power of Tetsusiaga. Naraku went flying across the gravel. No sooner than when he fell, he regained his posture. "You can not kill me!" Naraku laughed, "That was pathetic!" Inuyasha grunted. 'This bastard just isn't dying.' Naraku figured that it was time to kill Inuyasha, so he charged up a powerful ball of dark matter. Naraku shot it at Inuyasha. Seeing this, he lifted Tetsusiaga. "I ain't dying that easy ether, Backlash Wave"

The blast hit Naraku, but still didn't kill him. Inuyasha looked over to his side and saw a figure jump threw the air, it was Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha, and that he was trying to kill Naraku, but didn't. "your pathetic brother." Sesshomaru said. This didn't surprised Inuyasha. Sesshomaru raised Tokijen. Both brothers let out Wind Scar like attacks and hoped that it would be enough to destroy Naraku.

Sango used her boomerang and destroyed a couple of Naraku's minions. Miroku used his wind tunnel. Most of the demons were already destroyed, and Kirara bit a flying fish demon. With every breath in her body, she willed herself to fight. The miko stood up and reached for an arrow, NEWS FLASH! No arrows.

To more super powerful, intense waves blasted at Naraku. Naraku writhed and seemed to be sucked away by another supernatural intense force. "I WILL BE BACK, I WILL HAVE REVENGE!" Naraku shouted as the void consumed him.

"Is it over, is he really gone?" Sango asked. "Now, but it was the last battle for the jewel" Miroku smiled, and just than a powerful blast of energy hit it, the jewel and it shattered and evaporated. "What the HELL!" Miroku shouted. "The jewel, it just, it just eva…!" and before she could continue, she and all of the inu gang collapsed to the ground, exhausted. Everyone passed out, as if the force of the jewel knocked the wind out of them.

Meanwhile

Kaede looked out and saw a glow, the glow of the jewel when it destroyed. "What has ye done!" Kaede gasped.

There's chapter two. I hope you liked it. And the third chapter will be coming out shortly.

P.S Not one review yet! I'll need at least 1 review to submit the next chapter. Oh, and by the way, I was drained when I write it, so it may not be quite as good as I hoped as it would be. But anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it, later.


End file.
